Hanahaki
by I'mTrulySorry
Summary: I guess the title is very clear lol. Yes! it tells about hanahaki disease. Where flowers grow in the lungs because of one sided love ... Pairing : Hibari x oc ...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fanfic, I'm sorry because my english is bad .. Really really sorry m(_ _)m

Happy reading~

* * *

My name is Kanade Miizu.. 22 years old.

It has been ten years since I got to know Vongola and become a part of them. The Vongola Famiglia is one of the greatest mafia groups with seven members.

One of them is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He is the person whose chosen to become the Vongola Decimo, tenth generation boss (Judaime) of Vongola Famiglia. The owner of the sky ring has a good personality and a gentle person. People like him are very rarely found in the mafia life circles.

Right now, he is with me in one of the rooms, in the Vongola residence. There are also Reborn and a doctor named Shamal.

Dr. Shamal is checking my condition. I felt nervous about the result.

Dr. Shamal sighed...

He explained all about the disease I suffered.

"It seems your condition got worse than before"

I was very surprised to hear that, while Tsuna was worried and Reborn was silently observing the situation. However, I'm sure Reborn is thinking about something.

"New roots have grown and curled around the lower part of your throat, if it continues to grow, it could endanger your life"

_This disease is called Hanahaki. A disease in which the victim coughs up flowers, due to one side love. Where roots and flowers grow in the lungs. These flowers will continue to bloom until they clogging up the respiratory system, and makes it difficult for the victim to breathe._

_It starts by the victim coughing out petals which leads the victim to vomit a whole bunch of flower and blood._

_There are two ways to cure this disease._

_First, It ends when the beloved romantically returns their feeling, but if the victim can't believe that. The victim will die._

_Second, It can be cured through surgical removal, but the victim's feeling for their crush will also disappear and the victim won't be able to love the same person anymore. What's even worse is when the victim forgets all the memories about the person they loved._

I answer firmly

"I knew! Even if my condition's worsened and it got more painful. I will endure it"

Though I said that, it still doesn't cover the possibility that deep inside my heart, I feel scared.

The atmosphere in this room looks gloomy...

Suddenly Reborn hop into my lap.

"Very stubborn as usual huh, Miizu"

I smile awkwardly. "Hehe I'm sorry"

Reborn is a member of Arcobaleno. Who used to be an adult. He is being _cursed_ and becoming an infant in the event known as "The Fated Day". He has a gun named Leon. Leon is a chameleon that can easily change its shape. Even so, Reborn is the strongest hitman among all the mafias.

Reborn continues his talk while glancing at Tsuna, who is still deep in thought.

"But, don't worry Miizu. We will definitely do something to cure you. right, Tsuna?"

With a smirk on Reborn's face, Tsuna looks a little confused.

I also looked at Tsuna...

and finally, Tsuna returns to his self again.

"Ah, of course!" Tsuna smiles softly at me.

"I don't want to see Miizu suffering more than this"

Tsuna seems very worried. I have burdened him a lot. As a boss, I am sure that Tsuna already has a lot of work in his hands.

"Maybe we can ask Mukuro for help?" said Tsuna.

With a serious tone, Dr. Shamal said.

"But, Vongola. Mukuro cannot eliminate the disease, he can only make artificial organs with the power of his illusions"

And then Dr. Shamal approached me, turned sweet and hugged me.

"Mii-chan~ I'm here with you, illness or whatever it is, I will definitely get rid of it for you~"

"Oh.. Umm.. Yeah?"

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Dr. Shamal is a crazed womanizer who hits on every cute female he sees, even underage girls, lol. Despite being called a doctor, he was a notorious assassin called Trident Shamal.

"Hey! don't touch Miizu, you geezer!"

Reborn yells at Dr. Shamal and kicks him.

"Ouch... What are you doing, Reborn! I can't help it since Mii-chan is so cute~"

"Shut up"

Reborn throws Leon that changes shape into a ball, right on the Dr. Shamal face.

Gyaa.. gyaa..

I and Tsuna chuckle.

(Uwaahh... They are starting to fight)

I'm grateful to finally able to look Tsuna smiled. Thanks to both of them for light up the moods.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I humming happily in the hallway to the Hibari room.

Hibari Kyoya is the strongest guardian of Vongola and also the leader of the foundation group. The owner of the cloud ring. He called the demon of Namimori, doesn't like crowds but quite sociable and get along well with everyone in this mansion. So Tsuna made a special room for him, it's was separate from everyone but remained connected. A room with Japanese style. He has a pet named Hibird and Kusakabe Tetsuya as his subordinate.

In front of Hibari room.

I coughed.. and two petals came out of my mouth... I clenched the petals and throw it away.

With a wide smile in my face, I open the door, excuse myself to barged in.

"Hibari-san~ I came to delivered the files from Tsuna-san."

Hibari knits his brow look annoyed. "You.. disturbed my sleep. I'll bite you to death."

"E-eeh wait.. why?!"

From a distance, I heard Hibird sound.

"Hibari Hibari" she flew toward me and landed on my head.

I laughed. "Ahaha I'm not Hibari-san, you know? There, your master is still in a bad mood."

Hibari gave me a death glare.

(Oh.. shoot)

I coughing again, quickly using my right hand to cover my mouth. This time no petal come out. I feel relieved. It's hard to breathe when I'm near Hibari. This hanahaki disease I have because of my one-sided love to him. As my love develops, the flowers in my lungs will also continue to grow.

Only Tsuna, Reborn and Dr. Shamal who knows about this and I asked them to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Hibari. I have been friends for a long time with him or am I the only one who thinks like that? In the past, I was a member of the disciplinary committee with Hibari as the leader and now I am Tsuna's secretary. It would be strange if I confessed my feelings suddenly, so for now being by Hibari side was enough for me.

"Hibari-san, let's have a match". I grinning. "I think this time I can defeat you."

Hibari smirk and said "Heh... Even in your dream, you can't beat me, Herbivore."

I'm pouting and keep whining but Hibari doesn't seem to care.

"We don't know unless we try!"

"Shut up. Are you Sasagawa Ryohei number two?"

I laughed when I heard that, remembering Ryohei-san who's always bothering Hibari to have a match with him. Sasagawa Ryohei is one of the Vongola guardians. The owner of the sun ring has a high spirited personality.

Suddenly a tonfa flew towards me.

(Uwaahh.. that was close!) Luckily I have good reflexes, so I can avoid it.

"Hey, Hibari-san! that's was dangerous you know- Gwahhh..!" The second tonfa flew toward me and struck right on my forehead.

"IT'S HUURRRTTTT!!!" I pull my words. My reflexes are really bad.

"You lost, Herbivore." With an evil smirk on his face, he looks so proud of himself.

"That's cheating!"

"Lost is lost. Now go back to your room."

He walked to my direction. Pick me up like a kitten. Walked to the door. Threw me away and then slammed the door shut.

...

I was kicked out.

...

My chest feels tight.

Cough.. cough.. ugh.. can't breathe, it's hurt... I use both hands to cover my mouth and surprised when I saw four petals in my hand. I mumble to myself. "Aah... This is bad haha."

* * *

On the other hand, Reborn was looking for me. He saw that I've been throwing away by Hibari.

"Did you make Hibari angry?"

"Eeh really? but Hibari-san looks cute when he's mad haha."

"If he hears you I'm sure he will kill you."

We both laughed.

And then we met Gokudera and Yamamoto. They just returned from the mission. Both are the Vongola guardians.

Yamamoto greeted us with a cheerful smile. "Yo Reborn, Miizu. You two look so happy. Something good happens?"

I smile back at them. "Ah! Yamamoto, Gokudera welcome back."

"Sigh... As usual, it's just Miizu who's like to seek trouble with Hibari and ended up bitten by him," said Reborn.

Gokudera gives me a weird look. "Maybe you're an M!? Don't get so close to me!"

"O-of course not! what's wrong with you!"

Gokudera Hayato is Tsuna's right hand. The owner of storm ring with tsundere personality. Yamamoto Takeshi is the owner of rain ring, he's a very friendly person.

"How was the situation?" said Reborn.

The four of us continue our conversation. According to the files I gave to Hibari, there is a group of kidnappers who are currently being investigated by Vongola. There are already 2 people missing, male and female. I hope they will be found soon.

Until we hear a huge commotion from the kitchen. It seems something is happening. We quickly to see the situation.

"What happened?" said Gokudera.

Some poisonous cooking flew into the air fixed toward us. I, Reborn and Yamamoto managed to avoid, but one of them has hit Gokudera face and he fainted.

"Gyaaaahh Gokuderaaaa!" I scream in horror voice.

Look like Bianchi has out of control again whenever she sees Lambo face which is similar to her ex-boyfriend. Bianchi is Gokudera sister. She is known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi.

In the kitchen. Kyoko, Haru and I-pin were panicked trying to calm down Bianchi, while Yamamoto was just looking and laughing. Bianchi like Reborn so she stopped making a fuss when she saw Reborn.

But, that makes Lambo cry and taking out his bazooka.

Lambo is the youngest guardian of Vongola. The owner of the lightning ring.

"Why is it always me.."

"Don't take it out everytime you're sulking Lambo! You are not a kid anymore!"

I-pin stopped him and kicked Lambo until his bazooka bounced toward me and exploded.

"A-are you kidding me.."

It was too late. White smoke filled my vision. The sound around me was silent. Until the smoke disappear. I realized I was still in the same place, the kitchen. Right in front of Reborn, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Lambo and Gokudera who was still unconscious.

I stared at them look confused. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin look worried. Reborn, Yamamoto, Bianchi widened their eyes.

As the owner of the bazooka, Lambo also looked confused and a little disappointed

"I thought I'll meet with 32 years old Miiz-Ummph!"

"Sleep tight, Lambo"

Reborn cover Lambo mouth with poison cooking Bianchi while Yamamoto panicked trying to change the subject.

"M-miizu! T-there might be cracks in Lambo's bazooka. S-so it didn't work."

At the same time. Tsuna comes to checking about what happened. He saw and heard all the conversations of Lambo and Yamamoto.

Gokudera finally woke up. He didn't know what was happening and very confused.

"W-what's wrong?"

"J-judaime, why you look pale?"

Tsuna answered with a smile "It's nothing... Gokudera."

We all know the secret behind Lambo's bazooka. To switch place with ten years our future self.

_So_...

_if i didn't switch places with my future self_...

_doesn't that mean_...

_my future self_...

_is dead._..?

_..._

Tsuna approached me, smiling gently and patted my shoulder

"Yamamoto's right, Miizu. Don't think so much about it"

(Although you said that, Tsuna-san.. but why do you look so hurt and want to cry?)

I felt uneasy and forced a smile on Tsuna

"Yes... Tsuna-san"

* * *

Thank you to my friend PunchMe for helping me edit this

Also thanks for reading my story.

red.star504 and Leiss. I'm very grateful.

I know my story has many shortcomings. I'll do my best to continue this story till the end :))


	3. Chapter 3

Again..

Tonight too..

I keep waking up at midnight.. Coughed for a long time and a dozen of petals are scattered on my bed, my body is trembling, tears run down my cheeks. It's hurt.. The incident about Lambo's bazooka kept repeating in my head and I keep asking myself whether I would die because of this disease.

Day after day passed and my disease got worse.

When morning come I was awakened by Hibird voice "Hibari Hibari" she snuggles at me "aww so cute, thank you for waking me up Hibird" I stroke her soft fur.

The other day, Tsuna said that today Dino will come here to visit Vongola. I'm getting ready, take a shower, tied my long black hair, wore a white dress with black belt and black boots. Then I headed to Hibari room with Hibird above my head. I open the door, and saw a messy room, there was a big hole in the wall too.

"Goodness gracious, what a disaster.."

Now I know why hibird came to me. I glanced through the room, saw Hibari and Mukuro are fighting.

I sighed "Why they always fight when they meet each other? What's more important why is Mukuro here?"

Rokudo Mukuro is one of the Vongola guardians. The owner of mist ring, a powerful illusionist and a wanted criminal. Although he's part of the Vongola famiglia he still doesn't want to admit it. He also not lives in here but in his hiding place with his vessel Chrome Dokuro and two of his subordinates named Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto.

The reason why Hibari and Mukuro always in each other's throat is because of Hibari grudge against Mukuro who had defeated him once.

From the other side of the room, I hear a loud footsteps running toward me, called my name in a cheerful voice.

"Miizuuuuu-chaannnn.. I miss you~" and hugged me tightly.

"Ugh.. Dino-nii.. I can't breathe"

"Ah! Ahaha sorry sorry!" he let me go.

Dino stared at me, holding my cheeks with both his hands "What's wrong Miizu-chan? Your complexion look bad"

I averted my eyes "Oh.. I just can't sleep because of nightmare haha"

(Sorry Dino-nii.. I lied)

15 years ago when I was 7 years old. My family died due to the impact because of mafia wars. Reborn found me wounded in the middle of the ruins and took me to Dino place in Italy. That's what reborn told me, but I could not remember anything about that incident.

Dino is the tenth generation boss of the Cavallone famiglia and alliance with Vongola. Dino is a great authoritative leader, like a prince, but when his subordinate is not around, he became very clumsy. He also thinks of me as his younger sister.

I was in Italy for 5 years under the tutelage of Reborn and Dino. When I was 12 years old, Reborn took me to Namimori (Japan) and I met with Vongola. They are so kind, they accept me and I became a part of their families.

* * *

Hibari and Mukuro stopped fighting.

Then Mukuro comes at me, pulled my right hand.

"Fufufu~ Miizu let me possess your body and become mine will you?"

"GEH Mukuro-san! No thanks! Ain't you already have Chrome-san?!"

"Hey Mukuro stops teasing her! Miizu-chan is mine!" said Dino while pulling my left hand. They both made a fuss by fighting over me.

"I'm not your either! Stop it you two, don't pull me!"

Somehow Hibari looks irritated, he pulled me into his arms and glared at Mukuro and Dino.

"Don't touch her"

The fuss became silent immediately. I didn't expect Hibari to say that, my face feels hot and my heart beating so fast. When Hibari realized what he had just do, he let me go and leave the room. Dino and Mukuro were shocked.

"Eeh why is Hibari angry?" said Dino in confusion.

"Hoo.. Interesting~" said Mukuro.

...

In the end I was forced by Dino to go on a date (?) with him. He keeps whining at me, anyway it won't hurt to go out once a while and Dino will also return back to Italy soon. He took me around to visit some locations in Namimori, go to fancy restaurant and go shopping. Thanks to Dino attractive appearance whenever we go people always looking at us and make me a little uncomfortable, but even so it's very fun look at other side of the clumsy Dino.

Throughout our journey, he looks very happy and can't stop blabbering about the spring festival which will be held in the near future. That's one of the reasons he came to Namimori.

"Spring huh.."

Without realizing, in the midst of a beautiful night sky filled with stars, the wind blows and smells the fragrance of flowers ... I was shaded by cherry trees that beautifully bloom, but for some reason I feel nauseas and pain piercing through my lungs.

"Is there a spring like this in my lungs?" I mumble to myself "Altough they beautiful, I can't breathe"

From a distance. Dino saw Yamamoto and Gokudera who were in hurry, Dino greeted them and asked. Looks like they have found a hiding place from the kidnapper they are looking for and are heading there, because the situation is dangerous Dino advised me to go home, but when Dino was about to take my hands suddenly a black aura appeared arounds me and devour me. I din't had time for grabbing Dino's hand.

You disappeared right before their eyes. It happened so fast, they didn't even know what really happened. But from the information obtained, 2 people that disappeared experienced the same thing. They disappear without a trace.

Dino called one of his subordinate named Romario and drove to east Namimori where the perpetrator was hiding. On the way, Yamamoto calls Ryohei to tell that you are missing and possibly kidnapped by the same person. Gokudera also tells Tsuna.

* * *

Ryohei shouted very loudly "Hibari! Mukuro! Yamamoto said Miizu being kidnapped!!"

Mukuro silenced Ryohei's mouth "Sst.. Keep your voice down, if the enemy knows there is no point in coming here quietly" Ryohei nodded.

Hibari who heard it didn't care, he immediately attacked the enemy territory without hesitation. "Don't get in my way" Somehow Hibari looked very angry, he continued to hit and slaughter the enemies that blocked his way without mercy.

"That's demon Hibari! I'll join him and save Miizu to the extreme!!!"

"Why do I have to be with people like them.. what to do, after all I'm the one that told them where the enemies were hiding, they owe me one fufu~" Mukuro no longer cares and join in the attack.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a room full of cute dolls, I lay on the bed with my hands tied to a chain.

"Where I am?" I was still confused about what happened, then I remembered about the abduction that was discussed by Yamamoto and Gokudera when we met earlier. "So this is enemy territory? haha I'm the third victim then? what joke is this. But what's with this room?"

I broke the chain that bound me with my bare hands and try to open the door which is locked from the outside by kicking it until it breaks. I looked at the situation around me, there was no one here. Then I heard a loud crash from outside "What was that?"

I look for a way out but no matter how long I searched I didn't find it. It's like I was spinning in the same place, until I met a group of five peoples who were chasing me. I punched and kicked them and avoided their attacks. My cheeks and arm were cut by the enemy knife and my white dress was stained with my own blood. Thanks to Reborn and Dino who taught me how to fight, even though I wasn't able to kill people at least I managed to knock out the people that attacked me. One of them can still move and pick up the gun and aim it at me.

"Stop it" From behind the person that intended to shoot me, appeared a red-haired man with his eyes covered with bandages. He looks the same age as Dino. Wearing all-black clothes and gloves that cover all of his body "Didn't I tell you not to touch this one?"

"B-but boss! I just tried to catch her because she tried to run awa-"

"Shut up. Don't talk back" that man had not finished speaking, but the red-haired man had killed him by cutting off his head and the blood splattered on me. I was so shocked my legs were trembling, giving up kneeling on the floor. (H-he is.. the enemy bosses?)

The red-haired man approached me.

This person is dangerous. I want to leave here but I can't move my body. It's like there was a chain that bound my body.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you"

He is trying to touch me, I forcing to move my hand and hit him "Don't touch me!"

Of course I missed, he managed to avoid, instead he pulled my hand and hit my stomach, until I coughed and spewed petals. "... Bullshit! You said you wouldn't hurt me"

"Oh sorry sorry, looks like I hit you too hard, lol. But what is this.. You have a hanahaki disease? poor little thing. This way your organ is no longer useful, but it's okay. From the start I brought you here because I was interested in the color of your eyes that are red like blood and clear like a precious stone"

"What are you saying?"

Abduct people and talk about organs, are they a dark organization? I think right now I'm in a bad situation and the person right in front of me is the enemy boss. What should I do?

Suddenly the building shaking, there was the sound of gunfire and loud bang.

"Too bad. I want to play longer with you, but looks like there are uninvited guests coming here. It would be troublesome to leave you alone in here"

He stroked my cheeks and licked my right eye ball.

He whispered "Stay still until I return" then he pushed me from the height. I tried to grab him but couldn't, instead I was pulled the necklace he was wearing. "Ooh..."

He turned to me, smiled while saying "Please take care of it for me" and then disappeared.

I saw below me there was a black aura like the one that swallowed me when I was with Dino. It's the enemy's power for teleportation to another place.

"T-this is bad! I have to avoid! Ugh.. My eyes hurt!"

My eyes shed tears and my vision starts to blur. I don't know what happened but someone has caught me.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

(... This voice) "Hibari-san!"

Hibari looked at you, with tears in your eyes and covered in blood. Hibari wiped your tears.

"Don't cry, the only one that is allowed to make you cry and bully you are me. You have to remember it, Herbivore"

I looked at Hibari with a pleading face "Hibari-san they tried to take my organs and they said would kill me"

"I see. I'll kill them. you wait here"

"Mm okay~!"

(... Wait. Kill he says? Shouldn't he say "I'll bite them to death" ???)

"They keep coming endlessly. What an eyesore"

In front of us there is so many enemies, Hibari starts to attack them with a smirk on his face, aah.. He really enjoys it. Dancing like a demon when he is covered in blood enemies, keeps beating and biting his prey to death. I was amazed, how could I love someone like him.. My chest felt tight, I coughed of petals. I can't stop this feeling. This disease will keep getting worse and slowly killing me from inside.

Suddenly Mukuro laughed beside me and said "The nickname demon really suits him"

I was surprised "Wha! M-mukuro-san since when were you there?!" I quickly hid the petals in my hands.

With my blurred vision, I see Mukuro's clothes are covered in blood stains and his body also injured. Mukuro told me to leave this place with Chrome and Kusakabe who had rescued the two abductees who were being held in the underground prison. When I asked him "what's about you?" Mukuro said there was no need to worry, after all Hibari would destroy this building. Tsuna and Dino have come and they fight the enemy boss. Other Vongola members and Dino subordinates are also fighting and helping the wounded people.

* * *

This case ended unexpectedly. Apparently there were many people that were abducted but they have died because their organs were taken and sold by illegal organizations. In the end Vongola winning the fight and successfully rescuing the last two missing victims without injured. Enemy boss is sent to Vindice prison. Tsuna and Dino are fine. Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei were seriously injured while Yamamoto and Gokudera suffered minor injuries. My red eyes lose their light, become dim and blind.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later...

...

A little girl keeps running... She cried, searching for her brother... Blood everywhere, many people were injured and corpses lying on the ground.

"Onii-chan where are you? Onii-chan... Don't leave me..."

...

"Zu... Miizu-chan! Are you alright?" Dino shakes your body. "What is wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Since that incident, Dino felt guilty for not being able to protect me. I have said that it's not his fault .But, he didn't listen to me, all the time he stayed by my side to look after me.

"I am fine.. Dino-nii"

I can't see anything and keep dreaming of the same thing. That little girl, I hope she will meet her brother soon.

Someone knocked at the door. Romario called Dino, there is something that needs to be discussed. With heavy heart Dino leave the room. I was holding back from coughing because Dino was here.

I murmured in a low voice " I... want to see Hibari-san"

The more I think about him, my cough just get worse.

A moment later, Tsuna, Reborn and Dr. Shamal came to visit you. They saw petals scattered on the floor. Tsuna burnt the petals with his flame before anyone else saw it.

The coughs are destroying my body bit by bit, I'm not sure how much more I can stand this pain.

Dr. Shamal checks my condition again and gave me a bottle of pills that will alleviate my coughs and make it less painful. "Miizu.. Your respiratory system has been filled with flowers. It's just a matter of time until the flower blooms and you will cough up blood and vomiting complete flowers"

It's been three months since I suffered from this disease. Hahahaki is a unique and rare disease, It's still unknown what triggers it.

But... I don't want to let go of this feeling. Loving someone is very beautiful and painful at the same time. I want to hold it a little longer.

"I... Don't want to give up yet" I replies slowly.

Dr. Shamal shakes his head "Alright.. I'll give you a month to think about it. Even I can't help you if the flowers bloom completely. You can't keep it a secret forever, Miizu"

"I know.. Thank you, Dr. Shamal"

Reborn and Dr. Shamal left the room, went to check of the other Vongola members condition. Tsuna stayed accompanying you until you fell asleep.

* * *

I saw the same dream again...

This time the little girl managed to find her brother, they look happy holding hands together... Then the brother turned to face the little girl and smiled.

The scenery changed rapidly and suddenly, from a place covered with blood turned into a beautiful place surrounded by blooming flowers...

I saw someone standing in front of me, he looked at me with a gentle smile on his face. He is the enemy boss. Although his eyes are not covered with bandages, there's no way I can forget his figure. I can see it clearly the bright red eyes of him match beautifully with his red hair.

I slowly walking backwards. "Why... why did you appear in my dream?"

(Where is the little girl that I have seen all this time?)

He's closing the distance and stops when he saw me frightened. "Didn't I say that I will return? It takes time, sorry to have kept you waiting"

(Why he looks sad..? I feel like I'm the bad person here)

I ask about things that have been bothering me all this time. "H-hey, back then... Why didn't you kill me?"

...

"Why should I? I never thought of doing that from the start" He tilted his head looking confused.

His body slowly becomes transparent...

"Hmm.. Seem like I have reached my limit. Being in Vindice prison was very troublesome, I could only use a little of my illusion powers to created this world. Too bad, even though I want to talk more to you"

He came closer and hugged me, covering my eyes and said "Good bye Miizu.. I'm glad to see you are fine and grown into a beautiful woman"

Then he disappeared along with the world he created.. Slowly cracked and crumbled into flakes memories.

...

(How... did he know my name?)

"Wait...!"

I gasped, woke up from my sleep. My vision return. I feel tears running down my cheeks. "Why... am I crying?" I wiped my tears but it's kept flowing. Morning comes, sunlight through my window. I held a necklace in my right hand. "This necklace..."

I looked at the pendant and opened it, inside there is a family photo. However the two childrens (male and female) in the photo are disturbing me. The male one are similar to the enemy boss, and the female one is similar to me. This is really confusing, my head hurts because the memories of my childhood that I have forgotten are suddenly flowing in my mind.

* * *

I headed to Tsuna's room to looking for Reborn. I wanted to ask him, about the day when Reborn took me to Cavallone. I knocked on the door and entered, They were discussing something. Tsuna and Dino were surprised to see me while Reborn greets me with a smile. "Ciaossu, Miizu"

I smiled awkwardly "Do I bother you guys?"

"No! of course not! I'm glad you can finally see again, Miizu-chan" Dino was so happy he wanted to cry.

I told the three of them, not only my vision but my memories also returns, it's a little vague but I remembered about my family and my brother, named Kanade Ryuzaka. I don't know what happened though, why he joined the dark organization.

Reborn explained what happened 15 years ago which coincide with the day Reborn chosen as Arcobaleno. At that time, the rules that had been made by the previous generation mafia were violated by someone. Many of the mafias group were using those opportunities to stage a coup to expand their territory so that a major war occurred. Illegal organizations that have never shown their identity also take advantage of the situation, they openly kill people and sell the organs.

Among all that, there is a rumored family that has childrens with beautiful red eyes. It's your brother and you, Miizu. They want these eyes and start to attack. Your family is small compared to the other mafias group which has many subordinates, but your parents are very strong and kindhearted. Although in the end they died, they managed to defeat the enemy and send them into hell. Your brother who was 17 years old took you away, hiding you in a safe place, you're still 7 years old at that time. Your brother is a genius and a powerful illusionist. He called me, begged me to take care of you. because I and your family have a good relationship.

I come to the place where you are hidden, but I only saw you alone and didn't find any trace of your brother. I found a letter, it says that your brother doesn't want you to have a bad memory about that bloodied place, so he erases your memory.

Then I took you to Dino mansion. For 5 years, I and Dino taught you how to fight so that if one day you meet your enemy, you can stand uprights on your feet and defeat them. While in Cavallone you're very quiet and never smiled, maybe because there were only old man in there, I thought of bringing you to Namimori and meet with Vongola because they were the same age as you and turned out I made the right decision. Little by little you start to open up with them and smile again.

"R-reborn, don't say that my men are old man" said Dino.

* * *

After the abduction case was over, Kanade Ryuzaka leave a message to Tsuna, to continue looking after you and not let anyone hurt you. The reason why he joined the illegal organization and took your vision is still unknown. The mist power of your brother is slightly different from Mukuro's power, your brother uses a forbidden spell to seal your vision. Even Mukuro has difficulty to cure your eyes. But, Ryuzaka has restored your vision, which means he has no intention in harming you. Until he was sent to the Vindice prison, he keeps worrying about you because you're the only family he has and so valuable to him.

"So valuable? Then... why did he say goodbye to me?"

Those words kept ringing in my head, knowing the truth was so painful but I am happy because I still have a family. All the time I thought I was alone.

...

I walked into my room and accidentally bumped into Gokudera who was carrying tomatoes to be brought to the kitchen. Some of the tomatoes are falling and rolling on the floor, I'm helping to pick it up.

"Wah.. I-i'm sorry Gokudera!"

"Don't mind. But Miizu, are you okay? You look like you want to cry, did you hurt yourself?

I want to say I'm fine, but as we approach the kitchen the smell of a strong curry make me coughs. I felt the petals clogging my throat, I can't let out my voice. So I just smiled in front of Gokudera while enduring the pain.

Somehow Gokudera looks angry "Stupid! Don't force to smile if it hurts!"

I slowly took a breath and chuckled "Thank you for worrying about me, Gokudera"

"Wha! I-I'm not worried or anything! S-stupid!"

(Aww.. He called me stupid twice)

With a blushing face Gokudera enters the kitchen putting the tomatoes. There is Kyoko, Haru, I-pin are cooking. Yamamoto and Lambo playing card on the table next to the kitchen. They are worried seeing me look pale. Kyoko told me to rest and will bring porridge to my room.

Yamamoto approached me "How's your cold, Miizu?"

I smile "It's getting better, thanks to Dr. Shamal"

"I see, I'm glad" he smiles and gently pats my head.

They didn't know the truth about my disease and I have been isolating myself in my room because I can't see. Seem like Tsuna made an excuse my cold symptoms getting worse. I don't want to lie, I just don't want them to worry, that's all.

Out of nowhere Hibari suddenly appeared, he halts Yamamoto's hand from touching me.

"Hibari... san?"

I can see his chest wrapped in a bandage under the yukata Hibari's worn. A wound from the battle two days ago.

"Move. You are blocking my way"

He left, returned to his room... Leaving me and Yamamoto in confusion. The image of his back drifting away seemed a bit cold.

* * *

red.star504 ... Thank you for waiting and liking the story :D

Leiss ... Sorry, I don't know yet (T v T)

klafamuse7 and gmilenal525 ... Thank you for the love and for following the story, hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
